beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Kirja, jonka olet viimeksi lukenut
Varoitus! Tämä sivu saattaa sisältää juonipaljastuksia. Niitä kuultuasihan et enää kirjaa jaksaisi lukea, sinä kerronnasta välinpitämätön, kirjoiltasi halpaa viihdytystä ja kivasti etenevää juonta toivova houkka! Pesiköön vatsaonteloosi monivuotinen kasvi! Katso seinää, kuuntele Radio Novaa ja mätäne!Liimaa naamasi lähimpään rekkaan pikaliimalla ja... <-- jaaritusta ad infinitum *Sain jokin aika sitten luettua Dan Simmonsin Hyperionin ja Hyperionin tuhon, nyt on menossa Endymion.--B14 9. helmikuuta 2010 kello 18.13 (UTC) **''Hyperion'' on loistava! Tosin sitäkään en ole lukenut loppuun. Perkele että onkin kirjoja, jotka olen jättänyt kesken laiskuuttani, vaikka ne ovat olleet kiinnostavia. --Sin-leqi-unninnin bastardisaatio 9. helmikuuta 2010 kello 19.59 (UTC) *Mitä näitä nyt on. Linnunrata-trilogia, Kafkan novellikokoelma ja Sadan vuoden yksinäisyys kahlattiin kaikki loppuun menneellä viikolla. Tällä hetkellä on kesken Raamattu ja Seitsemän veljestä. Lisäksi on pari vähemmän kiinnostavaa kirjaa, jotka ovat niin kesken että ne pitäisi varmaan aloittaa kokonaan alusta. Yllättävän vähän kirjoja kesken kyllä. Ei ole hyvä tämä. --Päsmäri 9. helmikuuta 2010 kello 18.23 (UTC) *Philip Rothin The Humbling. Kielellisesti erinomaista tekstiä, kuten Rothilla järjestään; mies ei taida edes pystyä kirjoittamaan ponnetonta, mitäänsanomatonta lausetta. Romaanina ei kuitenkaan aivan ideaali, pikemminkin laajahko, tutkielmanomainen novelli kuolemisesta ja katoamisesta, tällä kertaa ikääntyneen teatteriammattilaisen näkökulmasta, höystettynä Rothille ominaisella neuroottisella erotiikalla. Kaveri on tuottanut tämmöisiä viime vuosina aika paljon ja aika tiuhaan. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. helmikuuta 2010 kello 18.31 (UTC) *SolisTämä ei viittaa solisluuhun tai -luihin, vaan on murteellinen yhteensulautuma kahden sanan ilmaisusta "se olisi". Kiitos niin maan perkeleesti, Kimmo. tuo Hesiodoksen Työt ja päivät. Gilgamesh meni ennen sitä. Nyt aion saada tämän Tolkienin Silmarillionin perjantaiksi luettua loppuun. --Sin-leqi-unninnin bastardisaatio 9. helmikuuta 2010 kello 19.59 (UTC) *Irène Némirovskyn Tanssiaiset (Le Bal, 1930). Ensimmäinen käsiini päätynyt teos tältä Suomessakin lyhyesti asuneelta kirjailijalta (1903–1942). Kirja ei täytä aivan romaanin mittoja. Pikemminkin se on novellimainen kasvutarina 14-vuotiaasta pariisilaisesta Antoinette Kampfista, jonka uusrikkaat, turhamaiset vanhemmat järjestävät suurtanssiaiset. Hyljeksitty Antoinette on aika täynnä sitä angstiksi kutsuttua juttua, mutta tämä ei tosiaankaan ole mikään teiniprinsessatarina. Kuvaus pahasti pyllylleen menevistä tanssiaisista on erittäin kitkeränhauskaa luettavaa. Ei mikään suuri romaani, mutta selvästi kyvykäs kirjailija, joka sitten piti mennä Auschwitzissa murhaamaan. --Napoleone Buonaparte 24. helmikuuta 2010 kello 17.27 (UTC) *Pauliina Laitinen-Laiho: Röyhkeästi ryöstettyä taidetta. Atena 2007. Tietoteos suurista taidevarkauksista. Mukana hyvinkin jännittäviä kuvauksia poliisien soluttautumisoperaatioista varastettujen taide-esineiden (pääasiassa maalausten) palauttamiseksi. Huvittaviakin episodeja on mukana: työtön taksikuski piilotteli Francisco Goyan maalaamaa Wellingtonin herttuan muotokuvaa useita vuosia vastalauseena tv-lupamaksulle. Tämän kirjan jälkee tarkastelee rehellinenkin taiteen ystävä museoita uusin silmin. --Napoleone Buonaparte 27. helmikuuta 2010 kello 11.51 (UTC) *Quintus Tullius Cicero et al.: Aura popularis eli kuinka vaalit voitetaan. Tammi 2007. Esipuhein ja selityksin varustaneet Laura Lahdensuu ja Ari Saastamoinen. Marcus Tullius Ciceron pikkuveljen Quintuksen kirjoittamana (n. 65 eaa.) esitetty Commentariolum petitionis on Cicerolle osoitettu opas konsulinvaalien kampanjaan. Opas on lyhyt ja tiivis, pituudeltaan alle 30 sivua, ja pääosan tästä julkaisusta muodostavatkin kahden suomalaisen antiikintutkijan selonteot Rooman hallinnosta ja vaalikäytännöistä. Teoksessa on liitteenä myös aitoja vaalimainoksia Pompejin seiniltä, henkilö- ja paikannimihakemisto sekä valikoitu bibliografia. Quintus Tullius Ciceron oppaassa kiintoisaa nykylukijalle on sen tasapainoilu korkean ihanteellisuuden – vastaehdokkaina on moraalisesti hyvin arveluttavaa ainesta – ja kyynisen pragmatismin – on tärkeää esiintyä kaikkien ystävänä – välillä. Miksikään proto-Machiavelliksi ei Quintus Ciceroa voi tämän suppean selonteon perusteella kuitenkaan nostaa, sillä esimerkiksi itse hallinnoimisesta, joka oli Roomassa hyvin virkamiesmäistä, ei hän virka mitään. Oppaassa samoin kuin aidoissa vaalimainoksissa pistää silmään poliittisen sisällön puuttuminen. Ainoastaan yhdessä vaalimainoksessa edes viitataan johonkin poliittiseen linjaan: ehdokkaan vakuutetaan pitävän "menot kurissa". Politiikka ei sellaisena kuin se nykyään ymmärretään kuulunut roomalaiseen hallintoon. Lahdensuun ja Saastamoisen taustoittavat selonteot ovat vaivatonta ja terävänäköistä tekstiä. Tätä kirjasta uskaltaa suositella lähinnä heille, joilla on kiinnostusta antiikin Rooman hallintokulttuuriin. --Napoleone Buonaparte 1. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 17.48 (UTC) *Juuri maanantaina päätin lukea Jussi Siirilän Juoksijan loppuun, kun sen piti olla luettuna jo iät ja ajat sitten lukiossa. Aika kuiva kirja oli. Sitä ennen luin Taru Sormusten Herrasta -trilogian kolmanteenkymmenenteen kertaan. --Neo Abyssos 5. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 21.18 (UTC) *Nummisuutarit sain äskettäin luettua koulua varten. Enää pitää tehdä Sormus-trilogiasta lukupäiväkirja, niin sitten koittaa vapaus! Pääsee vihdoin lukemaan rauhassa ilman että mitkään lukupäiväkirjat mörköilevät taustalla. --Päsmäri 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 16.53 (UTC) *Mika Waltari: Mikael Karvajalka. Öähhgräh! Nyt pitää häippästä. --Päsmäri 7. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 02.56 (UTC) *Mark Twain: Eevan päiväkirja ja Irtolehtiä Aatamin päiväkirjasta (molemmat suomentanut Ville Hytönen). Kaksi humoristin myöhäistä, pienimuotoista teosta, joiden satiiri on hyvin lempeää. Aatami ja Eeva eivät toisiaan ymmärrä, mutta kiintyvät silti. Varsinkin Eevan päiväkirjassa, jonka Twain kirjoitti vaimonsa muistolle, on liikuttavan kauniita luontokuvauksia, ja lopetus on ytimekkään koskettava. Aatami-teoksessa taas esiintyy enemmän kuivempaa satiiria, mutta yleissävy on siinäkin lopulta haikeahko. Twainin kuolemasta tulee muuten tässä kuussa sata vuotta. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 14.08 (UTC) *G. K. Chesterton: Mies joka oli Torstaina. Kiitos Napoleonille tästä vinkistä; oli pirun hillitöntä ja aika häkellyttävää menoa. --Päsmäri 9. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 16.13 (UTC) *Oscar Wilde: Dorian Grayn muotokuva Jaana Kapari-Jatan uutena suomennoksena. Oli ihana. --Päsmäri 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.05 (UTC) ::On muuten mielenkiintoista, miten joku romaanin henkilö saattaa lukijan mielikuvituksessa näyttää aivan muulta kuin kirjassa on edes kuvailtu. Ärsyttävää mutta toisinaan myös melko hupaisaa. Esimerkiksi Dorian Gray näytti silmissäni koko ajan siltä Ihmebantussa esiintyneeltä Jani Volasen esittämältä selittäjältä (Ja nyt kun kerroin tämän, niin hän näyttää kaikkien muidenkin silmissä samalta. Olen paha.). --Päsmäri 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.05 (UTC) :::Jotenkin romaanihenkilöiden ulkonäkökuvaukset eivät vain tartu mielikuvitukseen. Sama "ongelma" on usein minullakin. (kiitos Päsmärille päällekkäisestä muokkauksesta)--Bͣͮ̓̅ͯ̌́̚͏̷̖͖̣̼̪͉̜1̡̛́ͤ͒͒ͮ̊̽͆̈́̐̌͛͗̂̂̀̿ͤ͏̣͚̦̤͕̣̰̱͎̩4̴͆͆̓ͥ͑͛ͩ̍̈̆ͣͬ̿ͨ̊ͤ͘̕҉̬̹͈̜̟͢ 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.06 (UTC) ::::Tell me about it! Jotkut hahmot kyllä seikkailevat mielessä suurin piirtein ulkonäkökuvauksen kaltaisina – esimerkiksi Adamsin Linnunradan F. Prefect on iskostunut mieleeni juurikin sennäköisenä, miksi hänet ensimmäisen osan alussa kuvataan &ndsah; mutta joidenkin ulkonäkö taas määrittyy mielessä aivan absurdisti. Esimerkiksi en voi mitään sille, että ulkonäöltään (ja pelkästään ulkonäöltään) Castanedan Don Juan on mielessäni aina kuin Pat Morita, joka näytteli sitä jotain saatanan senseitä Karate Kid -leffoissa, joista pari olin telkkarista kai sattunut näkemään vähän ennen kuin ensimmäisen kerran luin CC:tä joskus kymmenvuotiaana. Don Genaron, Castanedan hahmo ja vanha intiaani hänkin, näen taas aina mielessäni joku aivan crashbandicoottimainen poppamiehenmaski kasvoillaan. Ihme hommaa. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.51 (UTC) :::::Erikoista, että otit juuri Ford Prefectin esille. Minulle Ford Prefect nimittäin näyttäytyi erittäin vittumaisena pienenä sinertävänä miehenä. Yritin pyyhkiä sen iskostuman pois mielestäni, mutta se oli pirun sitkeä. Vasta viimeisten kirjojen aikana hän alkoi näyttää jokseenkin itseltään. Suurin osa Adamsin hahmoista näyttää kyllä aivan itseltään (en muista muiden kuin Prefectin häirinneen minua). --Päsmäri 14. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 02.40 (UTC) thumb|right|Suunnilleen tällaisena. ::::::Zaphod Beeblebroxin näin muuten aina kuin jonkinlaisena pitkäkaulaisena, kaksipäisenä, oranssi-ihoisena versiona klassisesta "harmaa"-alienista. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 14. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.40 (UTC) *Minä en ole lukenut mitään, saatana. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.13 (UTC) * Biologian ja maantieteen oppikirjat hemmetin turhaan. --Neo Abyssos 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.15 (UTC) *Agatha Christie: Eikä yksikään pelastunut. --Päsmäri 21. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 12.57 (UTC) *David Edmonds & John Eidinow: Rousseau's Dog. Two Great Thinkers at War in the Age of Enlightenment. Harper 2006. Tyylikäs dokumentaatio Jean-Jacques Rousseaun ja David Humen eeppisestä riidasta, "filosofien sodasta", josta tuli koko Euroopan sivistyneistön puheenaihe 1760-luvulla. Tapaus itsessään on niin absurdi, että siitä saa todella mehevän kirjan. Skotin ja sveitsiläisen vainoharhaiseen juupas–eipäs-kiistaan vedettiin (ja jotkut tunkivat itsekin) mukaan edustava kokoelma valistusajan eliittiä: d'Alembert, James Boswell, Diderot, Fredrik Suuri, Helvétius, d'Holbach, Samuel Johnson, Julie de L'Espinasse, Adam Smith, Horace Walpole, Voltaire ja Yrjö III sekaantuivat kaikki inttämiseen tavalla tai toisella. On huvittavaa, lohdullista tai sitten masentavaa huomata, miten suuret ja nerokkaat ajattelijat ovat ihmissuhdeasioissa täysin taidottomia ja tökeröitä kömpelyksiä. Humen ja Rousseaun persoonallisuuksia valotetaan kiintoisasti. Mitättömästä ja täysin hullusta, hyvin epäfilosofisesta asiasta jankattiin salongeissa sekä erilaisten avoimien kirjeiden ja muiden omanarvontuntoa hivelevien julkaisujen muodossa järjettömässä mittakaavassa mielettömän pitkään. Eli siis lopultakin sitä samaa kuin nykyisinkin, paitsi että osanottajat ovat paljon nykyisiä julkkiksia mielenkiintoisemmat, sivistyneemmät ja kaunopuheisemmat. --Napoleone Buonaparte 22. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 21.03 (UTC) *Olen ennenkin koettanut tutustua suomalaisten teologien ajatuksiin. Ensin yritin Kari KuulaaEn siinä mielessä!, jolta oli ollut jossain lehdessä ollut ihan mielenkiintoinen, objektiivinen ja asiallinen artikkeli eri aikojen (kristillisistä?) helvettikäsityksistä. Hänen kotisivuiltaan löytyneet saarnat, esseet ja muut olivat kuitenkin aivan munatonta ja yhdentekevää jupinaa siitä miten "jokaisessa meissä on sisällä pieni uskon siemen" ja jaariti jaariti jaarin. Oikeasti, vittu mitä surkeaa sovittelevaa näpertelyä! Sitten lueskelin (tästäkin on jo pari vuotta) Antti Kylliäisen Kaikki pääsevät taivaaseen -kirjaa ja hetken aikaa melkein innostuinkin. Hän on selvästi suvaitsevainen ja hyvää tarkoittava ihminen. Hänen pyrkimyksensä näytti kuitenkin olevan Raamatun muokkaaminen loogiseksi totuuskäsitysten järjestelmäksi (tuhoon tuomittu pyrkimys!), jonkinlainen aivan absurdi Raamatun auktoriteettisyydessä pitäytyminen mutta sen ristiriitaisuuden myöntäminen. Sitten tämä Kylliäinen päätteli myös hienosti, että oikea teologinen kanta on, että kaikki pääsevät Taivaaseen, koska jos asia olisi niin, olisi kaikkein kivointa. Yhdentekevää, turhaa, surkeaa, epätoivoista touhua. No, nyt lukaisin kokonaan Terho Pursiaisen ''Jumalan. Vihdoinkin asiaa! Epätoivoisen ja halveksittavan, monelle teologista ajattelua harjoittavalle tyypillisen akateemisen ummehtuneisuuden, Jumalan mekanistisen, lääketieteellisen käsittelyn kuin jonain jäisenä lihapalana, sijasta tämä heppu ei yritäkään ymmärtää uskontoa tosiasiaväitteiden muodostamana ajatusjärjestelmänä, vaan hän suhtautuu siihen epäkonventionaalisesti kuin taiteena tai psykologiana. Olen varmaan kaikesta kirjassa esitetystä (paitsi ehkä nimen omaan luterilaisen uskon merkityksellisyydestä) samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan, ja hän sanoo nämä asiat paljon paremmin kuin minä osaisin. Pursiainen on ehdottomasti fundamentalismia ja uskonnon konkretisoimista ja banalisoimista vastaan; esimerkiksi hän näkee typeränä vaikkapa Jeesuksen neitseellisen syntymän käsittämisen kirjaimelliseksi – sellaiseksi sen käsittävät sekä uskonnon vastaiset tahot että fundamentalistiuskovaiset. (Joku Kari Kuula voisi tosin ajatella tässä samoin, mutta sitten nähdä Jumalan tieteellisenä todellisuuskäsityksenä, ja varteenotettavana sellaisena – Pursiainen nauraisi ajatuksellekin – ja perustella Jumalan olemassaoloa sillä että kyllä se sieltä salaa evoluutiota silti ohjailee, sitä ei oo vielä pystytty tiätsä todistamaan vääräkskään niinku. Pursiainen ei sellaiseen lankea.) Pursiainen puhuu uskonnon äidinkielestä, uskonnollisesta kielestä, joka on vertauskuvaa ja mielikuvia ja pitäisi sellaisena ymmärtää; tämä ei kuitenkaan tarkoita mitään allegoriaa allegorian vuoksi, viihdyttävyyden takia päälle lätkäistyjä vertauksia. Pursiaisen mukaan asiat sanotaan uskonnollisessa kielenkäytössä siten, että ne normaalissa, arjen kielessä tarkoittavat jotain mutta ovat absurdia, tyhjää roskaa, koska ''niitä ei voi muuten sanoa. Jumala ei ole mikään ihmiskehon ulkopuolella asuva meistä tietoinen ja meitä suurempi olento, joka olisi luonut fysiikallisen todellisuutemme. On myös valheellista julistaa hänen olevan juuri ja nimen omaan vaikkapa "abstraktio, jolla viitataan inhimillisen tietoisuuden laajimpaan, alkuperäisimpään ja aidoimpaan mahdolliseen olotilaan, ihmisen tajunnan koko potentiaaliin" (vaikka tämä on ehkä jo lähempänä totuutta), sillä silloin Jumala kangistettaisiin joksikin suorastaan lääketieteelliseksi määritelmäksi. Jumala on jotain, jolla ei ole sanaa. On täysin toisarvoista, onko Jumala ihmisen mielessä vai sen ulkopuolella – sellaista ei voi edes sanoa jostain, joka ei ole olio niin kuin muut oliot, jota ei edes ole sikäli kun oliot ovat. Uskontoa on ymmärretty aina eri tavoilla, uskontoa on aina käytetty paljoon pahaan ja se on myös haalistunut hengettömäksi ja tyhjäksi, mutta niin ei täytyisi olla, ja myös toisella tavoin uskontoa ymmärtäneitä on aina ollut, suuri osa heistä itse uskonnollisten perustekstejen kirjoittajissa. Uskonto on hedelmällisintä, kun sitä tulkitsee vähän samoin (mutta ei aivan samoin, sillä se olisi aivan liian ehdotonta) kuin runoa. Se ei ole argumentaatiota, se on vaikutelmia, kuvia. Koko uskonnon kieltäminen haitallisena olisi lähes yhtä mieletöntä kuin koko elämän kieltäminen haitallisena, kun sen sisälläkin ja sen avulla tehdään niin kovin paljon pahaa. Mutta turhia minä tässä jauhan, lukekaa se kirja, siinä sanotaan enemmän ja paremmin kuin minä tässä. Ehdottoman suositeltava kirja, jopa eräänlainen perustavanlaatuinen tulkinta koko inhimillisestä uskonnollisuudesta, ja hyvä sellainen. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 12. toukokuuta 2010 kello 21.21 (UTC) EDIT: Ja ennen kuin se trollaus alkaa, tahdon mainita, että tämä arvostelma koski vain ja ainoastaan tätä kirjaa, ei T. Pursiaisen poliittisia mielipiteitä, joihin taas en ole nimeksikään tutustunut, ja että ne eivät kuulu tähän. *Václav Havel: To the Castle and Back (Prosím stručně). Lontoo: Portobello 2007. Näytelmäkirjailijan, toisinajattelijan ja valtiomiehen epälineaariset muistelmat. Varoitan, että Havel on ennestäänkin eniten ihailemiani elossa olevia ihmisiä, mutta hänen omituinen poliittis-kirjallinen muistelmateoksensa on todella kiehtovaa luettavaa (ei valitettavasti tietääkseni vielä suomennettu). Siinä on läsnä kaikkea sitä, mitä tylsistä valtiomiesmuistelmista yleensä puuttuu: ironiaa, viehättävää pisteliäisyyttä ja suoruutta, joka tekee kohteelleen oikeutta juuri siksi, ettei pyri selittelemään kaikkea parhain päin. Havelilla on tunnetusti absurdin tajua, ja on vaikea sanoa, onko siitä hyötyä politiikan absurditeetissa, joka näyttäytyy tšekkiläisen toisinajattelija-kirjailija-poliitikon näkökulmasta jonkinlaisena Kafka/Švejk-paraatina. Tällaisen teeskentelemättömän, rohkean ja menneisyyden avulla uusia näköaloja avaavan omaelämäkerrallisen tuokiokuva-haastattelu-karikatyyri-tunnustus-satiiri-narratiivin jälkeen kaiken maailman paavolipposten yritykset esiintyä valtakunnan henkisinä isinä naurettavine kirjallisine manifesteineen näyttäytyvät juuri sinä paskantärkeilynä, mitä ovatkin. Erikoislaatuinen katsaus erikoislaatuiseen elämään. --Napoleone Buonaparte 27. toukokuuta 2010 kello 16.25 (UTC) *Italo Calvino: Näkymättömät kaupungit. Humalluttava teos; tuli luettua kannesta kanteen yhdeltä istumalta. Käsittämätön järjenjuoksu ollut sillä miehellä. --Päsmäri 29. toukokuuta 2010 kello 07.15 (UTC) *Akatemiatutkija Antti Marjasen ja professori (mvs.) Ismo Dunderbergin Juudaksen evankeliumi; johdanto, käännös, selostus teoksen vaiheista ennen julkisuuteen tuloa, sekä tulkintaa ja kommentaaria siitä. Mielenkiintoinen lukukokemus. Itse evankeliumin kirjallis-filosofis-teologisesta arvosta en osaa sanoa paljon mitään – johtuisikohan siitä, että noin puolet siitä on turmeltunut lukukelvottomaksi. Eipä tuo suurempaa vaikutusta tehnyt, mitä nyt tykkäsin Jeesuksen alati huvittuneesta ja oppilaitaan sanallisesti ruoskivasta hahmosta. Ja siitä, miten Jeesus selitti opetuslasten näyn, jossa he näkivat pappismiesten uhraavan Jumalalle ihmisiä, kuvaavan opetuslapsia itseään ja heidän jälkeläisiään, jotka tulisivat murhaamaan Jeesuksen nimissä. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 29. toukokuuta 2010 kello 08.13 (UTC) *Onko siitä nyt viikko, kun sain luetuksi Stanisław Lemin Solariksen. Hieno kirja, universaali, psykologinen ja jopa pelottava. Kuten aiemmin Lemiltä lukemassani Futurologisessa kongressissakin, hienoa ja voimallista yksittäisten hallusinaatioiden yms. kuvausta. Kirja oli Futurologista kongressia vakavampi, traagisempi, raskaampi ja kauniimpi. Jotenkin kyllä tuntuu, että olisi ollut vielä vaikuttavampi, jos ei olisi käännöksen käännös. No, enköhän minä ranskaa vielä joskus opettele niin että voin lukea teoksen vain kertaalleen käännettynä. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 12.44 (UTC) *Fjodor Mihailovitš Dostojevski: Kirjoituksia kellarista. Löysin monasta kohdasta itseni. Kuvottava ja koskettava kirja, äreänmakuinen. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 26. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.30 (UTC) *Erik Wahlström: Jumala. Nautinnollinen, mutta jopa hieman pohdituttavakin kirja. Wahlström on selkeästi aika hyvä humoristi, eikä tämä ollut pelkkää perseilyä, vaikka aluksi siltä vaikuttikin. Sikäli kun romaanissa oli takana filosofistakin sisältöä tai sikäli kun se oli tarkoitettu joidenkin asioiden "vakavammaksi" satiiriksi, onnistunut oli varsinkin ristiinnaulitsemisen kautta tapahtuvan syntiensovituksen asettaminen siihen naurettavaan valoon, joka sille kuuluukin. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 7. elokuuta 2010 kello 09.07 (UTC) *Nathanael West: Heinäsirkan aika. Kiitokset Napoleonille, joka esitteli tämän ammoin Kuukauden kirjanaan Leavingwikissä. Koko kirjan aikana minua ei tosin naurattanut, mutta eipä haitannut yhtään. Pidin henkilöhahmoista; jokainen oli tehnyt itsensä ohueksi ja pinnallisen viehättäväksi, ja heidän olemuksiensa läpi kuulsi surkeus, riutuneisuus ja avuttomuus. Klovni Harry oli kurkistus siihen, millainen tällaisesta ihmisestä loppujen lopuksi kehittyy; hän ei enää usko unelmaansa, mutta pitää pakkomielisesti yllä rooliaan hyväksikäyttääkseen ympärillään olevia, ja "hänen päänsä oli miltei pelkkiä kasvoja, jotka olivat kuin naamio, ja niissä oli syvät juomut silmien välissä, otsassa ja kummallakin puolen nenää ja suuta, kuin vuosia jatkuneen leveän virnistelyn ja ankaran rypistelyn uurtamina. Niiden vuoksi hän ei pystynyt koskaan ilmentämään mitään herkästi ja täsmällisesti. Ne eivät antautuneet tunteiden koko asteikon ilmentämiseen, vain ilmaisemaan äärimmäisiä tunnetiloja." Hervottomasta Waterloon taistelusta voinee löytää aika tärkeää symboliikkaa, jossa tiivistyy kirjan teemoista eräs: elämä on niin pettäville perustuksille rakennettu, että mikään ei etene minnekään – kukaan ei tosiasiassa voita toista, vaikka kilpailu on kova ja viha vallassa – vaan kaikki juuttuu polkemaan paikoilleen: kasvot mätänee eikä tekoja enää tule. Myös kuvaus väkijoukosta, johon katkeroituneet, syvästi kaikkeen pettyneet yksilöt liikkuvat ja josta yksi hirviömäinen olento, oli hätkähdyttävä. Ja virkavalta kohtelee jokaista massan kappaletta ystävällisesti, mutta heti kulman takana pamputtaa surutta avutonta yksilöä. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 30. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.31 (UTC) *''Dhammapada – buddhalainen mietelausekokoelma''. Kovasti korostettiin oman mielen kuriin saamista tukahduttamiseen asti, mutta myös tietoisuutta, valppautta ja ajattelua. Joistain kirjan ajatuksista pidin, joistain en. Tiibetiläinen kuolleidenkirja on edelleen paljon parempi kuin tällainen antisosiaalisten, elämää vihaavien theravada-buddhalaisten eetos, näin rumasti sanottuna. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 30. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.33 (UTC) *Suuresti arvostamani pitkän linjan rock-muusikon Nick Caven romaani Bunny Munron kuolema tuli tuossa luettua. Aika hyvä olikin, varsinkin loppupuolellaan. Traaginen. Vähän mässäili tosin. Leena Krohnin Valeikkunan luin myös. Hyvä romaani, tiivis, kuin pitkä novelli. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 27. syyskuuta 2010 kello 08.14 (UTC) *Jarkko Martikainen: Pitkät piikit ja muita kertomuksia. Yhdeksän teesiä -runokokoelman tavoin ei mitenkään maailmojamullistava, mutta ihan suhteellisen ilkikurinen ja innostava. Pikkuriikkisiä kertomuksia, joista osa oli outoudessaan oikeinkin hyviä. --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 2. lokakuuta 2010 kello 10.54 (UTC) *Muiden muassa tässä on tullut luettua Carlos Fuentesin hämyinen Aura, joka oli hyvä, joskaan ei ihan Borges-tasoa (siihen sitten päättyykin sivistykseni latinalaisen Amerikan kirjallisuutta koskien), ja uskontotieteilijä Mircea Eliaden Ikuisen paluun myytti – kosmos ja historia, mikä sai minussa aikaan virkistäviä, haasteellisia ja selkeyttäviä ajatteluprosesseja – siitäkin huolimatta, että kirjoittaja itse näyttää suhtautuvan aiheeseen inhottavankin taantumuksellisesti ja antihistoriallisesti, pitäen melkeinpä ylivertaisena kaikkeen myöhempään nähden arkaaista yhteiskuntaa, jossa syklinen ajankäsitys ja loputtomasti toistuvat arkkityypit (ei jungilaisessa mielessä) vallitsevat. Sen tosin ymmärtää, ottaen huomioon että tätä tyyppiä ei historia mitenkään parhaimmalla mahdollisimmalla tavalla kohdellut: hän kirjoitti Ikuisen paluun myytin toisen maailmansodan juuri päätyttyä, ja oli joutunut muuttamaan kotimaastaan Romaniasta Pariisiin, koska ei halunnut jäädä asemaansa vakiinnuttavan kommunistihallinnon uhriksi. --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 13. lokakuuta 2010 kello 15.09 (UTC) Viitteet Luokka:Keskustelut